Draonus
Early Life: Draonus was born on July 31st, 411 A.D. He was the son of Draig and Lithsa, the red and white dragons of Albion. He was the older brother of his 14 silberlings inclueding Marie. He grew up to be the size of a tall human in only 14 years. Departure to Meria: Dranonus and half of his silberlings inclueding his youngest sister Marie, went along with Maragon and the rest of the settles of Albion to Meria. A New Home: Were Draonus and other dragons from diffrent lands. Draonus, Marie, their six silberlings and the other dragons landend on a deserted continent, which held nearly every thing that a dragon would need. Draco and his silberlings made their home on the spot where the capital of the dragons would rule. The Council of Dragons: After the dragons had settled completly, Draonus and some other elder dragons held council of how they would govern their new home and how they could prevent their past mistakes in the past with the other sentient races from fighting with either. Dranous suggested that they should have a ruler and that they should form a sort of bound with the their former enimes, the humans. An elder dragon with golden white scales by the name of Gllis agreed with him and that they should have a dragon as king and that they should find a some sort of bound with their human counter parts.The other elder dragons agreed with Draonus and Gllis and deciced that they would hold a tournament to see who would become king or queen. The 3 Trials of Wisdom, Will and of the Heart: A few days later the tournament started, Dranous entered the trials to become the dragons king. There were three trials that would see which dragon would become their ruler. The frist trial was that of endurance. The "Trial of Wisdom" or also know as the "Flight of Knowleged" which was to find out if the dragon could fly through a storm and withstand their own exhausting by thinking of the best way of finding the right path of getting out of the storm safe and sound. Dranous, Gllis and 20 other dragon succeeded in the first trial and preceded to the second trial. The "Trial of Will" or even known as the "Strength of Resreve" was to test the dragon's strenght in combat and how well he or she could over come their enemy. Dranous, Gllis and five other dragons succeeded the second trial and he, Gllis and the other five preceded to the third and finale trial. The third and finale test was the "Trial of the Heart" or the "Trail of the Soul" and it was to test the dragon's inner fire power on two rocks and to choose one of them.The first rock showed only the dragons and the second rock should a few dragon and other sentient beings.The first rock symboilized on how willing the dragon was on serveing for the greater good for their own race and the second rock symbillized how much the dragon cared in protecting their kith and kin, no matter what, where or who they where. Dranous had a more difficult choice with this one, because he wanted to serve as his race's leader but he also wanted to protect his family and friends. Gllis seemend to be have the same problem with this trial as welll. However after a while, Gllis deceided to protect his friends and family. the other five dragons had no problem in deceiding what their chocies. One female and one male blew on the second rock and the other two males and the other female dragons blew on the first. Dranous decieded to make a third option and blew a huge blast of fire on both rocks and he kept on going without taking a breath of air, he only stopped when the trial was over. The Dragon King: A week after the Trials of Leadership, the Concil of the Elder Dragons had came to a decision of whom would become the ruler of the dragons.The seven finalists of the trials came into the assambly of elders and awaited for the elders decision. A black scaled elder dragon by the name of Ladon then stepped forward and told the five dragons that they had choosen what they had felt was right in their hearts and they had not choosen wrong, however they had ignored the fact that they had to both serve and deffend. Ladon then looked to Gillis and asked for him to step forward. Gillis stepped forward and awaited of what the the concil had decieded for him. Ladon told him that he had done what he thought was right and that he had a hard time on choosing. However he like the others had ignored what to do right. Then Ladon called for Dranous came forward and waited to hear what Ladon had to say about his profromence, but Ladon said nothing, instead the other elder dragons appocered and bowed their heads toward Draonus and Ladon gave a mighty roar that rocked the ground. Then Ladon spoke "On this day, we the Concil of the Elder Dragons have choosen Dranous, son of Draig the Red and Lithsa the White, to become our king. Do you agree with our desscion?" And above them a hundred dragons roared their approvel. And with that Ladon then proclaimend "All hail Dranous, King of all Dragons of Draconus." And then all the dragons roared loauder then they had before.